


Sincere

by Noivo



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, I Tried, I'm so bad at writing, i wrote this in like 20 minutes, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noivo/pseuds/Noivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, I can do this. Mahiru said I can. And I believe in her." And she knocked, confidently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincere

**Author's Note:**

> oh, uh yeah it's 8am and I can't sleep and I've just had this idea in my head for like the past one hour so I'm like fuck it I'll write a shitty fanfic on it

The girl with a childish figure walked around the island, looking for the correct door. "No, no, and no. Damn I have no idea where it is. Ugh I'll just keep looking then. I have to do this." She muttered to herself while looking at the name plates on each door. She had one goal for today, and it was to apologize to someone for her behavior.

As the blonde walked around, she crossed her arms and thought to herself. 'I really hope what Mahiru said would benefit me.. I have been really bitchy lately and I do realize people not only probably hate me, but are probably scared of me too.' She kicked the little rocks in her path as she looked up. "Finally, I found this shitstain's room." Right after saying that, she tugged on her pigtails and scolded herself. "Not now, I can't act like a bitch. I have to change." She mumbled as the words of Mahiru raced through her head.

"Don't worry, Hiyoko! I'm sure people like you, they just don't show it. But I think if you were nicer to them, they'd show it." And that's what she had to be. Nicer.

She looked up and raised her hand to knock on the door but she stopped. 'God fuck I hope she's here and shit I hope that whatever I say will make her at least make her hate me a little more.' She opened her mouth to again, talk to herself.

"No.. I can do this. Mahiru said I can. And I believe in her." And she knocked, confidently. 

Luckily for her, the door did open, and between the person in the door and the person outside, there was silence. Nothing but.

Well, not until Hiyoko spoke.

"Mikan Tsumiki." She stated, looking up towards the slightly taller girl.

"H-Hiyoko..?" She girl inside stammered. "Wh-What are you doing here? P-P-Please don't hurt me..." And with those words said, the smaller girl gazed at Mikan, slightly hurt. But that didn't matter. Hiyoko knew she did terrible things to the girl and she came here to apologize.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Hiyoko stated, again without any emotion, without losing her cool. But deep inside she was so close to just breaking down and crying because of how nervous she was.

"Then what are y-" Mikan wasn't able to finish her sentence. She look down.

"H-Hiyoko..?!" She peeped as she saw something she'd never thought to see.

Hiyoko, possibly the meanest person on this island, was embracing not just anyone, but the fragile, low self-esteemed nurse she thought she hated. Hiyoko's head rested below Mikan's neck and started to sniffle.

Before she knew it, the top of Mikan's outfit was forming a large wet spot due to Hiyoko's crying.

"I-I'm sorry.." Hiyoko stammered, sniffing throughout her short sentence. "I'm s-so sorry for being such a bitch to you.. I didn't mean it.. I swear.." She totally lost her cool in two minutes. From acting all high and mighty to a little crybaby.

Despite her voice sounding all stuffy and clouded, she still spoke. "Mahiru told me that I should apologize to you because I've been so mean.." she sniffed "and she was right I have been mean, but especially to you.. so, I'm sorry." She said, again.

Mikan on the other hand was completely dumbstruck by Hiyoko's actions. She hadn't said anything, she just watched the smaller girl sobbing into her chest, whilst still hugging her. The brunette decided to open her mouth to comfort the blonde, but she was cut off.

"I just... I admire you for some reason. I just r-really like you. B-but the only way to show it was t-to b-b-be mean to you." Hiyoko stuttered, speaking in mid-sobs.

And that's where an apology turned to a confession.

Mikan simply blinked. Hiyoko was gripping her tightly, but she didn't seem to notice. She couldn't believe her ears. Hiyoko... Actually likes her..?

The nurse put her free hand on top of Hiyoko's head and comforted her.

"I-It's okay, Hiyoko.." She softly spoke, with a small smile on her face. Mikan stroked Hiyoko's hair, in an attempt to calm her down. "I do, I do like you as well." She confessed. "Despite everything you've done, I still think you're a great person. And.. And I-I really appreciate you coming here t-today to apologize." Tears started to form around Mikan's eyes. She was just so.. happy to know that someone doesn't actually hate her.

Mikan wrapped her arms around Hiyoko and they stayed like that for a few moments.

"I forgive you." Mikan whispered,

Hiyoko looked up, her face all red from crying and embarrassment. "Thank you." She responded. And she meant it, sincerely.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY ITS SO BAD OMG


End file.
